The Witch and the Cop
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Darryl Jr is fresh out of the police academy when he is transferred to San Francisco. After the Morris' and Halliwell's stopped working together for years, it's time for DJ and Wyatt to change that.


**A/N: So this is my very first Charmed fic even though I've been in the fandom forever and I even run a Charmed tumblr (wearethecharmedones if you want to check it out). On my tumblr blog, I'm doing a month dedicated to one Charmed character. This month is Wyatt and I came up with a head canon that Darryl's son moves back to San Francisco and is a cop. He works with Wyatt on fighting demons so this happened. This focuses more on Darryl Jr (or DJ) than Wyatt but don't worry, Wyatt, Chris and everyone else will be in it.**

 **Ages:**

 **DJ-25**

 **Sun-25**

 **Wyatt-20**

 **Chris-18**

 **Melinda-16**

 **Kat and Tam-16**

 **PJ-15**

 **Henry-15**

 **Parker-14**

 **Peyton-12**

 **Please enjoy and tell me if it sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

Darryl Jr. (or as his mom likes to call him DJ) was fresh out of the academy when he was transferred to the West Coast. His mom cried (DJ still wasn't sure if it was tears of joy or sadness) while his dad clapped him on the back, telling his son that he was proud of him. The Morris's had been away from the West Coast for far too long. So DJ packed up and drove back to his first home, San Francisco.

The drive was long but relaxing. DJ made several tourist pit stops, taking dorky selfies for his mom. When he made it to San Fransisco, DJ immediately made his way to an old Victorian house that his dad told him about. After parking on the side of the street, he made his way up to the red manor. A middle-age woman with straight brown hair opened the door, smiling at him.

"Your mother called to tell me you were stopping by! Come in," She said, motioning him inside. "You probably don't remember me since you guys moved when you were five but I'm Piper Halliwell."

"I remember you a little. It's good to see you again, Piper," DJ said as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Are you hungry, Darryl?" She asked, putting her arms around his shoulder and leading him into the kitchen. "I made lunch."

"Starving actually. And I go by DJ. Easier than people getting my dad and I confused. Plus I hate Jr," DJ told her.

Piper laughed, squeezing his shoulders. In the kitchen, a young blond man about DJ's age was sitting at the island, reading. He looked up, pulling his reading glasses off.

"Hey, you must be Darryl Morris. Mom wouldn't shut up since she got the phone call from your mom," The man greeted standing up and reaching out to shake DJ's hand. "I'm Wyatt."

"I'm DJ. I think we had a few playdates before we moved."

"I think so," Wyatt responded, going over to help his mom with the plates. "So you're a police officer?"

"Yeah, fresh out of the academy. The SFPD needed more help so I was transferred here," DJ explained, taking the plate from Piper and thanking her. "I haven't been in San Francisco since I was five so it's going to be interesting."

"You'll adjust fine," Piper told him. "Plus, I promised your dad we would look after you."

"Thanks, Piper," DJ smiled at her.

And that's how the weekly dinners with the Halliwell's started. Once a week, DJ would go over to the manor and eat dinner. Most of the time it was Piper, her husband Leo, and their kids, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. Sometimes Piper's sisters would show up with their families. Paige squealed excitedly when she first saw DJ and wanted to know all about his family back on the East Coast. She revealed (much to Piper's dismay) that she worked with Darryl when he was still on the force. DJ tried questioning Paige with what she did but Piper shut her up immediately.

DJ settled in San Francisco fast. He loved his unit and easily got the hang out it. His partner, Jun, was a kickass Korean woman that could take anyone down. She was also fresh out of the academy. They always had the best time on duty. His apartment was small and he was slowly learning how to cook. Piper took pity on him and would send him home with plenty of leftovers from diner that would last him for days.

Wyatt and DJ started hanging out more outside the weekly dinners. Wyatt was in his third year of college and was interested in forensics and criminology and started to talk to DJ about it. Chris thought Wyatt was crazy but would light up whenever DJ told him about a really cool arrest he made with Sun.

DJ talked to his parents once a week. On one particular night, his dad made a comment about the Halliwell's that had DJ scratching his head. He pushed it out of his head, deciding to ask Wyatt about it if it ever came up.

"You have nothing. Why do you have nothing?" Sun demanded, digging around in his fridge. They had just got back from a long over night shift when Sun announced she was staying at his apartment. When DJ asked why, she said it was because his apartment was closer to the precinct (DJ thinks it's because she's lonely and actually enjoyed his company but Sun would never admit that.) Sun gave up on the fridge and went the cabinets. "God, Morris. How do you survive with no food?"

DJ groaned from the couch. All he wanted to do after his shift was sleep but Sun was demanding to eat. "I have family friends that fed me."

Sun came out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips. She looked so small in a SFPD sweatshirt but DJ knew otherwise. "You need to learn how to cook. At least learn to cook pasta. It's the easiest thing in the world to cook."

"I'm pretty sure Piper would die if she found out I was eating just pasta," DJ answered.

Sun gave him a look and plopped down on the couch next to him, putting her foot up on the coffee table. "Who's Piper?"

"Oh, Piper Halliwell is old friend of my dad's before we moved to New York. He was friends with her and his sisters."

"Halliwell? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You met her son, Wyatt the other day. He came in to ask me a question about his criminal justice paper," DJ reminded her.

"Oh yeah."

They stayed silent for a few minutes until someone knocked on DJ's door. DJ groaned, struggling to get up. He finally made it to the door and opened it, revealing Wyatt and Chris, each holding several tupperware containers. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Mom said you had a night shift so she sent over breakfast and lunch," Wyatt answered showing him the containers.

"And dinner for the rest of the week," Chris added. "Melinda is bringing more up."

"Your mom is an angel," DJ moaned, grabbing a container from Wyatt. "Sun! I have breakfast!"

"Oh, thank God!" Sun cried in relief, getting up from the couch, stopping when she saw the guys. "Oh, hi."

"Wyatt, Chris, this is my partner, Sun," DJ introduced. "Sun, this is Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Family friends. Who came with food."

"I already love them," Sun replied, grabbing a container from DJ and going to the kitchen.

"Wow," Chris said, stepping inside. "I like her."

"She's awesome," Wyatt agreed. A teenage girl with long, straight brown hair came running up the steps with a bag over her shoulder. "There she is. What took you so long, Mel?"

"The bag is heavy. Plus Mom left instructions for DJ so he could freeze some of this stuff," Melinda said. "If she is like this over DJ, I can't imagine what she's like when Wyatt finally moves out."

"When Chris and I move out," Wyatt corrected, taking the bag from Melinda. "We'e moving out next semester."

"Good luck with that," Melinda mumbled, following them into the kitchen.

Sun had gotten several plates out and put a large helping on a plate. She decided against sitting, instead she leaned against DJ's counter, taking huge bites of the waffles Piper had made.

"Breathe, Sun. I can't have my best partner die," DJ told her.

"I am your first partner, dimwit," Sun rolled her eyes.

"Sun, this is our little sister, Melinda," Wyatt introduced.

"Nice meeting you," Sun mumbled with her mouth full.

"You are disgusting, Sun," DJ rolled his eyes, grabbing a plated and piling it up with waffles and bacon. He moaned when he took a bite. "These are the best waffles ever. God, I love your mom."

"So what are you guys up to today?" Wyatt asked when they both finished their first plate and started on their second.

"We haven't slept in...Sun, how long ago was that?" DJ asked, not remembering the last time he was in his bed.

"Too long," Sun answered, digging into a muffin.

"So once we eat, we are hitting the sack. Then we have another night shift. Why? What's up?"

"I have a test on Monday and I was hoping you two could help me out," Wyatt said.

"You can join us on our shift," DJ offered, looking at Sun. Sun nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you are in for life, dude," Sun told him. "You fed me. You three can have anything."

Wyatt laughed. "Thanks, guys. I appreciated it. This test is stressing me out."

"You'll be fine," Melinda said. "At least you aren't in high school."

"Alright, Melly, we should get going. They need their sleep," Wyatt said, putting his arm around his little sister.

"Get here around 8:00, okay? Our shift starts at 9:00," DJ told him, following them to the door.

"You got it. Thanks again, DJ!"

DJ said goodbye to the Halliwell siblings, closing the door behind him. He turned around to find Sun passed out on the couch. He shook his head and went to grab a blanket for her. After he covered her up, he went to room, passing out as soon as he hit the bed.

Wyatt knocked on DJ's door at 8:00 later that day. Sun appeared at the door in her SFPD pants and a white tank top.

"Welcome back," She greeted, leading him in. "We were just eating."

Wyatt adjusted his school bag, following her into DJ's small kitchen area. DJ was sitting at the table in his SFPD pants and a white tank top, eating what Piper made him. "Ready for your first ride in a police car, Wy?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun, right?" Wyatt said.

Sun and DJ both shook their heads.

"No, it's not."

"Not at all."

"Quite boring actually," DJ told him honestly.

After DJ and Sun finished their dinner, they put on their SFPD shirts and they were out the door and into the cop car. Wyatt sat in the back with DJ driving and Sun in the passenger seat. DJ drove around his and Sun's assigned area as Wyatt asked them questions.

DJ and Sun were right about the night shift being boring. Nothing interesting happened as DJ and Sun's shift went on. Around 2:00 in the morning, they found a 24/7 diner. Wyatt went in and grabbed them some food. The rest of the night was spent by DJ and Sun quizzing Wyatt for his test. Wyatt continued to stress over his test even though DJ and Sun continued to assure him that he knew it and he would be fine. Finally their shift ended and they drove back to DJ's place.

"God, I hope we get more interesting cases soon," Sun exclaimed as soon as they walked into DJ's apartment. She pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor, immediately going to the kitchen.

DJ sighed, rolling his eyes. He pulled off his gun and set it on the table then picked up Sun's shirt. He assumed that meant she was staying over here again.

"Thanks for the help, DJ," Wyatt said, leaning against the chair as he watched DJ clean up. "I feel a little better."

"You'll do fine, Wy. Just go home and get some sleep. You don't want lack of sleep to be your downfall," DJ reminded him.

"Yeah, okay. When are you down with night shift? Mom has been driving me nuts about our weekly dinner," Wyatt asked.

"Sun and I have three more days of this torture then we are off for two days," DJ answered, hanging Sun's shirt on the chair and pulling his off as well.

"Great. Text me when you're off so I can get Mom off my back," Wyatt grabbed his bag and walked to the door. "Bye, Sun! See you later!"

Sun poked her head out of the kitchen with a muffin in her hand. "Bye, Wyatt! Good luck on your test. Text me and tell me how it goes!"

"You got it!" Wyatt waved and headed out.

DJ turned to Sun once he closed the door behind Wyatt. "I guess you're staying here again?"

"Yeah if that's okay," Sun responded.

"Yeah but don't you need clothes and stuff?"

"Oh, I already have all that. My bag over there has everything I need." Sun pointed to the police academy duffle bag that sat in the corner that DJ never noticed. Sun duked back in the kitchen as DJ stared at the bag, confused.

* * *

Wyatt was exhausted. After staying up all night with DJ and Sun on their night shift, he stayed up all day helping Melinda with her homework. He ended up crashing around six o'clock that afternoon and woke up six the next morning. He spent all that day studying then ended up staying out all night with Chris hunting a demon. Finally Monday came and his test was officially over. He was sending a text to his group chat with Sun and DJ, thanking them for their help when he walked into the manor, done for the day.

"Wy? Is that you?" Chris yelled from another room.

"Yeah, where are you?" Wyatt yelled back.

"The conservatory!"

Wyatt put his phone up and walked to the conservatory where Chris had brought the Book of Shadows down from the attic. It was open on the stand with the potion cauldron in front of it. Chris was slowly stirring the potion, counting under his breath. Behind him was a recent addition to the demon hunting, a whiteboard where all the information about the current demon they were tracking was written down. Chris also had another small table set up with a map of the city, a scrying crystal, and his laptop.

"Mom kicked you out of the kitchen?" Wyatt asked, seeing the set up.

"Yeah, she was testing out a new recipe for the restaurant then got called in," Chris explained.

"Anything new?" Wyatt walked over to the whiteboard, looking for new information.

"His human form is as evil as a demon as his actual form," Chris started. "Identity freud. Cyberbullying. Drug dealing. Rape. Assault. The list goes on. And this is just the human form. The demon form has killed close to a dozen innocents and has tortured a dozen others."

Wyatt whistled. "You found all of this out while I took my test?"

"Melinda, Kat, and Tam helped out a ton," Chris responded, finishing the potion. He grabbed a vial and started filling it up.

"They have school."

"Hello, smart phones. Come on, Wy, you are the one who first started using technology to hunt demons," Chris rolled his eyes at his brother as he finished the first vial.

"Yeah but they should be paying attention to school. Soon you'll get PJ, Henry, Parker, and Peyton involved," Wyatt said, crossing his arms.

"Please," Chris chuckled. "I know better than that, Wy. Peyton and Parker is way too young. Aunt Paige will kill me if I get Henry involved. PJ is old enough and I did ask her but she didn't answer my text."

"Alright," Wyatt said, unconvinced. "So, what's your plan?" Wyatt was usually the one to take over demon hunting but since he started this semester, he has been letting Chris take more control.

"I called Uncle Henry and every officer in San Francisco is on the look out for this guy. When they find them, they will call Uncle Henry who will call us," Chris told him. "Since we still don't know what kind of demon he is, I made this." Chris help up a potion. "It has Mom's powers."

"Sweet," Wyatt praised, taking the potion from him. "So you just want to sit around and wait for this guy?"

"Actually, I thought we could go with DJ and stake out this," Chris walked over to the whiteboard and pointed to a picture of a crappy looking apartment building. "This is the guy's last known address. And it's within five miles of his last kill."

"Nice work, baby brother. I'm impressed but you aren't going with us if we call DJ," Wyatt told him.

"Wait, why not? I did all the work!" Chris protested.

"Because you have a test tomorrow. I saw your schedule, Chris. You can't fool me. And I highly doubt you have started studying because of all this. I can handle the stakeout with DJ. Don't let demon hunting affect your grades, Chris," Wyatt reasoned.

Chris stared at him for a few minutes, trying to get his big brother to break. When Wyatt refused to back down, Chris sighed. "Okay. But if you get into trouble, call me."

"You got it, little brother." Wyatt pulled out his phone and pulled up DJ's number. "What about Sun?"

Chris shook his head. "I like her but let's not get her involved unless we absolutely have to."

Wyatt nodded in agreement, leaving the conservatory to call DJ.

 _"Hello?"_ DJ answered in raspy voice indicting to Wyatt that he woke him up.

 _"_ Hey, DJ, sorry to bother you but have you heard about that Tobias guy?" Wyatt started off.

 _"Tobias? Oh, yeah we've been after him for months,"_ DJ answered.

"What would you say if I had a lead but you can't tell anyone and only you can stake out with me?"

 _"Wy, what did you get into, man?"_

"Just trust me, DJ, okay?" Wyatt assured.

DJ sighed. _"Does Sun need to come along?"_

"No, she doesn't."

 _"Okay, Wy. I trust you. What time should I pick you up?"_

"7:00 tonight," Wyatt answered.

DJ sighed again but agreed. He hung up, looking over at Sun who was still sound asleep on his couch. They had fallen asleep while a watching a movie after getting back from the night shift. DJ hated that agreed not to tell Sun. Sun was his partner but he trusted Wyatt.

At 7:00, DJ pulled up to the Halliwell manor. He luckily didn't have to lie to Sun. Once she woke up, she decided she needed to go home and that they have been together way too long. DJ nodded in agreement, telling her to enjoy her days off.

Wyatt walked out of the Halliwell manor with dark jeans and a hoodie on and carried a backpack over his shoulder. He jogged down the stairs and opened the passenger seat. "Hey, how was night shift last night?"

"Sun and I had a drug bust so much more interesting," DJ answered.

"Man, I missed it," Wyatt whined, climbing in and closing the door.

"How was your test?" DJ asked as Wyatt buckled his seat belt.

"Pretty good. I think I aced it." Wyatt adjusted his backpack and opened it, pulling out a container. "Mom sent stake out food."

"Wait, she knows what we're up to?" DJ cried, turning to face Wyatt. "What are you getting me into, man?"

"Have you ever talked to your dad about how he used to live here and was friends with my mom and aunts?" Wyatt asked. DJ shook his head, Wyatt smirked. "Boy, you are in for a treat. Here is Tobias' last known address."

DJ took Wyatt's phone out of his hand to look at the address that was pulled up. "This is insane. How did you get this? Our detectives couldn't get this."

"I told you to trust me," Wyatt grinned.

DJ sighed, putting the car in drive and heading towards the address.

The stake out was long and boring. They have been staring at Tobias' apartment for three hours and there was no sign of him. Wyatt was trying his best to keep the conversation going but DJ keep thinking about Wyatt's comment. It reminded him of what his dad told him a couple of months ago.

 _"Trust the Halliwell's, son. They can do more with their powers than you realize."_

"Hey, Wyatt?" DJ finally said after being in his head for awhile.

"Yeah?"

"When I first met your Aunt Paige, she said she worked with my dad when he was still on the force. And then my dad told me to trust your family and mentioned something about powers? Then your mom sends stake out food and doesn't seem at all concerned with what you are doing?" His statement at the end turned into a question as he got more confused. "Wyatt, what is going on?"

Wyatt put down his phone that he was currently looking at and sighed. "I thought this would come up but later. Mom warned me I should tell you. She didn't want you to end up like your dad, scared for his life." He sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "What I'm about to tell you is going to sound crazy but you have to believe. My family has powers. We are witches. We fight demons."

"You're a witch?" DJ asked slowly, trying to the take the new information in.

Wyatt nodded. "My mom and aunts are three of the most powerful witches. They helped your dad and he helped them. They would track the humans working for demons and he would arrest them. But he also helped them when the guy they were looking for was a demon and they had to vanquish the demon, so your dad would cover it up."

"But my dad said he left. If they were such good friends, why did he move us to the East Coast?"

Wyatt shook his head. "You need to ask your dad. I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

DJ took a deep breath. "This is a lot of information that I'm not really sure how to handle."

"I get it."

DJ was silent for a moment then turned to Wyatt. "So you have powers? What's yours?"

"So I'm kinda a special case. My dad was a whitelighter, which is kinda like a guardian for witches. Chris, Melinda, Aunt Paige, and I are whitelighter-witches," Wyatt explained. "We can orb which is kinda like teleporting but with through blue orbs."

"Woah, back up. You got to explain more."

So that's what Wyatt did. He told DJ all about the Halliwell's and how they were descended from the Warren line. How Melinda Warren prophesied The Charmed Ones. How Prue, Piper, and Phoebe found out they were the Charmed Ones and then how they lost Prue but found Paige. He told DJ about his prophecy and how he was Twice-Blessed but the prophecy was erased. How his mom and aunts saved the world numerous times and have now passed it down to him, his siblings and his cousins.

"Mom and my aunts have been retired for a few years now. They trained us from the beginning unlike when they were little. Mom said it was better because we can control our powers. When they first started, they wasted a lot of time learning the craft. Since we learned the beginning, we don't have to do that," Wyatt explained.

"So your powers or version of your powers are passed down from generation to generation?" DJ asked. Wyatt nodded. "And you and Chris are the first male witches in your line in three hundred years?"

"Yeah, Mom likes to brag about that just to drive Grams insane," Wyatt laughed.

"Your Grams is dead though?"

"Yeah."

"And now I have a headache," DJ answered, rubbing his head.

"Maybe that's enough for today," Wyatt told him. "Let's focus on Tobias."

"Oh my God! Tobias is a demon!" DJ cried, putting two and two together. "That's why you're with me and how you have a lead."

Wyatt nodded. "Chris and I've been tracking this guy for awhile. Chris wanted to come but has a test. Melinda isn't that involved yet and I prefer to keep it like that for awhile."

DJ nodded, taking a deep breathe. His eye caught a light and looked up to see the apartment they were watching light up. Tobias. "We'll talk about this later cause our guy is on the move."

A few minutes, Tobias walked out of the building and started walking down the street. The two got out of the car, carefully, their eyes on Tobais. DJ grabbed in gun, sticking it in his holster. They started following him as he went in an alley. He started slowing down, realizing someone was following him. DJ pulled out his gun, pointing it at the demon. Tobias stopped and turned to face them.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" He asked, smiling a smile that made DJ's skin crawl. He threw his hand out, a fireball exploding from it.

DJ screamed, jumping as Wyatt threw his hand out, deflecting the fireball. He pulled out a vial out of his pocket and threw it at Tobias. Tobias screamed as the potion hit him and his whole body went up in flames. DJ's eyes widen as he watched him burn and turn to dust. "Holy shit, that just happened," DJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was a lot easier to vanquish than Chris thought but that's good," Wyatt answered, dusting his palms off then turned to him. "Are you okay?"

DJ nodded. "That was insane."

"But are you cool with this?"

"Yeah," DJ nodded, putting his gun up and holding out his hand. "I guess this means the Morris's are working with the Halliwell's again."

Wyatt grinned, taking DJ's hand and shaking it.


End file.
